marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuriko Oyama (Earth-10005)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Unusually long retractable fingernails | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of Hydra | Education = | Origin = Yuriko was a mutant, born with her special powers that developed during puberty and later augmented by the Weapon X program | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably somewhere in Japan | Creators = David Hayter; Bryan Singer; Zak Penn; Michael Dougherty; Dan Harris | First = | Last = | HistoryText = X2 Deathstrike was a mutant with regenerative abilities similar to those of Wolverine. She possessed super-human strength and a healing factor. She was involved in Weapon X, the same government program that gave Wolverine his adamantium claws, although Deathstrike's claws came out of her fingers and her claws were considerably thinner than Wolverine's. Under the effects of mind control, she was William Stryker's assistant. Yuriko was involved in the capture of Cyclops. In the laboratory at Alkali Lake where Wolverine underwent his own transformation, Wolverine seemingly killed her in a fight with a fluid adamantium injection. X-Men: The Official Game Deathstrike was revealed to be alive when the X-Men came back to grab their Cerebro parts. She knocked Wolverine unconscious and kidnapped Storm. Wolverine later caught up with her and rescued Storm. Storm electrocuted her and the two left. Lady Deathstrike left on a helicopter and Wolverine followed. She spoke with Silver Samurai, who was revealed to be her real boss. When Wolverine came in, She told Silver Samurai to go while she fought him. HYDRA was working for them and backed her up, but Wolverine still defeated her again. | Powers = She has long adamantium fingernails which she got from the Weapon X program she uses her claws in combat and can retract them at any time, she also possesses super strength and agility and a mutant healing factor similar to that of Wolverine. | Abilities = Deathstrike was very acrobatic | Strength = Superhuman strength, able to throw Wolverine across a room with enough force to shatter concrete. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Her adamantium fingernails. | Notes = * Kelly Hu portrays Deathstrike in X2. * In her film incarnation, Deathstrike is not portrayed as a cyborg, but as a mutant with regenerative abilities similar to those of Wolverine. * Although she is portrayed as a villain in the film, her actual orientation is unclear as she was under the effects of mind control. Also unclear is her origin, as there is next to nothing known about this incarnation of the character. * She surprisingly appears as a boss in the X-Men game based on the third movie, showing that she indeed survived the lethal overdose of adamantium injected in her body. In the official novelization of the film, a reference is made to her survival in the facility in which she appeared to die in X2, immobilized from the effects of the adamantium injection but alive. * In X-Men: The Official Game it was revealed that Deathstrike had survived the overdose, and proceeds to battle Wolverine two times in the game. It is also revealed that Deathstrike was an agent of Hydra and a student of Silver Samurai. She was sent to spy on Stryker, but instead was brainwashed into becoming his bodyguard. Deathstrike's final battle with Wolverine ended when she was crushed under rubble. | Trivia = }} Category:2003 Character Debuts Category:Adamantium Category:Claws Category:Regeneration Category:Acrobats